


Pool Table

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: What would have happened if Valerio convinced Lu to stay after he kissed her on the pool table?
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s), Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pool Table

_Valerio & Lu just got back from the club, walking up the stairs quietly so their father wouldn’t hear. They kick off their shoes and Valerio proceeds to tell Lu he lost his sock. They’re now laying on the pool table laughing. _

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

“I missed this..”

“I missed you..” I looked over at Lu, our faces so close to one another. I missed her so much. I hadn’t seen her in a year and every day in that year she would come to mind. I’d lay awake at night thinking of this moment. I know she was always hesitant about us, but I know the way she feels deep down. She’s just afraid of what others might think, but who cares.

I knew now was my chance.

I leaned over getting closer to her, she slowly closed her eyes for a moment as I kissed her forehead.

“Always..” she whispered softly, I could tell she was looking at my lips. Our sexual tension was always through the roof.

“Shh..” I move my lips down to slowly kiss her lips and she doesn’t pull away at first, she lets me, but then I feel her arm push me away.

“We promised ourselves this wouldn’t happen again, I’m your sister Valerio.” I sighed, frustrated, she tried to get up but I grabbed her arm before she could.

“Don’t tell me this doesn’t feel right to you Lu” I looked at her as we both sat on the pool table. She tried to avoid my eye contact.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

I couldn’t look Val in the eyes, it was hard enough pulling away from that kiss. Of course I felt all these feelings for Valerio, but I couldn’t do this. As much as I wanted to, as much as I felt more with Valerio than I did with Guzman, this would never work.

“Val..I’m with Guzman, you know that. This will never work” I finally found the courage to look at him and I instantly regretted it.

“We’ll never know if we don’t try” he held onto my hand and moved his other to cup my face and softly stroke my cheek with his thumb. I loved his touch, I closed my eyes and let it be for a moment.

“Val..” I whispered softly trying not to let it get to me. He knew me too well and I hated it. He leaned in, our lips inches from one another.

“Let me make you feel good” he said softly against my lips before kissing me like he did before and this time I let him. I always tried to deny the chemistry we had, but I just couldn’t.

He let his tongue slip into the kiss and my tongue met his. I moved my hands inside his dark curls deepening the kiss. He began to take off my dress and I pulled away from the kiss.

“Val..not here” Pointing out the fact that we were literally sitting on the pool table and our father could hear us at any moment.

“I thought you liked excitement..” he smirked, I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

“Yes but..—” he cut me off before I could say anything else.

“Then stop over thinking and let it happen.” He continued to take off my dress and leaned in to kiss my neck trailing down slowly to my collarbone and back up again to my lips, he kissed me again passionately. I pushed off his button down shirt and pulled away from the kiss to pull off his wife beater tank.

“Come here..” he stood up and took my hand so I was standing in front of him. My dress fell to the floor and I was left with my matching underwear set. He gazed all over my body and pulled me in for another kiss hungerly. His hand entered my hair as he pulled on it softly. I couldn’t help but let a moan out into the kiss. I reached for his pants unbuttoning them letting them fall to the floor where he kicked them to the side. I reached into his tight fitting underwear to stroke his hardness. He let out a groaned and pushed me back a little so that now my butt was leaning on the pool table.

I keep stroking him slowly before I pushed off his underwear letting it fall to the ground as well. His hardness hits my stomach immediately and I smile into the kiss.

“You know what you do to me Lu” he pulls away from the kiss to whisper against my lips as he chuckles softly.

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

I was hard as a rock. She knew what she did to me and she loved it. I couldn’t help but stare at her body as she stood their leaning against the pool table. She reached for my hardness again stroking it softly, I bit my lip and let out a groan as she looked me in the eyes. She was always in control, but I wanted her to feel weak for me. I moved my hand slowly into her underwear, leaning in closer to her, our eyes locked together. I slowly rub her inside feeling her wetness.

She bit her bottom lip trying to not moan, eyes filled with lust. She parted her legs a little more for me, waiting.

“I know you’re holding back right now” I smirked at her, she never liked to show how I made her feel, but I was going to get it out of her. I slowly entered two fingers into her and kept a steady pace moving them in and out. She moved her hand away from my hardness to grip the pool table. She broke our eye contact and leaned her head back in pleasure, but still didn’t make a sound. I started moving my fingers faster and used my thumb to slowly rub her clit. I could tell she was gripping the pool table hard.

“I know you want to moan Lu” I whispered into her ear, I was smiling to myself because I could tell she was going to give in. I felt her legs began to shake as she moved one of her hands from gripping the pool table to gripping my hand that was deep inside her trying to push it further. I stopped my strokes.

“Ah ah ah” I shook my head and laughed softly, she looked me dead in the eyes as if she asked how dare I stopped.

“Val.” Its sounded like a whine and plead all together. I loved it, but wanted more.

“You’re so stubborn, you know that” I pulled my fingers out of her leaving her wanting, but not for much longer. I turned her around and pushed her forward to lean on the pool table. Her hands firmly on them as she looked back at me waiting. I softly tapped her tight ass before pulling her underwear down, I positioned myself using one of my hands to grip onto her hips and the other to grip her long dark hair before thrusting deep inside her. Her body still shaking slightly from before, she threw her head back.

“Come on Lu..” I growled into her ear, I needed to unleash her. She felt so good. My strokes were hard and steady, I moved my other hand from her hair slowly down her spine to her other hip, gripping it. I was surprised by how her bottom lip wasn’t bleeding from how hard she was biting on it. I needed to send her over the edge. She was leaning further against the pool table almost unable to keep herself up.

“Fuck..” I heard escape her lips, but it was almost a whisper. I knew what I had to do. I started to stroke slower and slower.

“V-Val..” I felt her pushing her hips backwards trying to build up speed but I shook my head not allowing it.

“Not until I get what I want Lu” I laughed softly and whispered into her ear as I kept my strokes slow. I knew it was torturing her. She liked it rough.

“Beg for it.” I smirked before moving my hand down in between her legs to rub her clit slowly as I continued my slow strokes.

“I fucking hate you” she groaned leaning her head down on the pool table as a I kept rubbing her clit in a slow motion. I chuckled at her reaction and the fact that she kept trying to move her hips but couldn’t. I decided to keep my strokes soft, but this time harder.

“Val!” I could tell it escaped her lips, I grinned. Hoping no one could hear us.

“Yes gorgeous” I kept slamming hard into her, she was shaking.

“Faster!” she demanded.

“Faster what?” I waited to hear what I wanted.

“Fuck me faster Val, please!” she pleaded, she couldn’t take it anymore. I smiled and knew I’d get the moans out of her now. I moved my other hand so both were gripping her hips and started to build speed slamming in and out of her in a fast but hard motion.

“Fuck Val! F-Faster!” she finally moaned and I chuckled, but knew I had to silence her before our father would hear. I stroked faster for her as the whole pool table shook. Her moans were now filling the room and it was driving me crazy, but knew I needed to get them under control. I pulled out of her and turned her around lifting her to sit on the pool table. She quickly pulled me to get back inside her and wrapped her legs tight around my waist.

“You’re loud you know that” I laughed softly kissing her lips as I lifted her off the pool table thrusting into her.

“You wanted to unleash me” she kissed me back hungerly, wrapping her arms around my neck meeting my thrusts. She felt so fucking good. I gripped her tightly moving to pin her against the wall as I kept thrusting, she leaned her head back against it letting out another moan before biting her lip trying to contain herself.

I kissed down her neck as she gripped my dark curls tugging at them. I kept slamming her harder and harder into the wall, as I felt her body begin to shake again.  
  


“Fuck! Val!!” she moaned loudly once again and I quickly moved one hand to cover her mouth, but it was too late. Suddenly we heard footsteps from downstairs. Lu’s eyes widened and looked deep into mine. Fear written across her face, but I just held her body tightly, my hand still covering her mouth. I shook my head slightly signaling her not to worry. The footsteps paced around, but then stopped. We gave it another minute before I moved my hand from her mouth, still holding her up against the wall. Her legs tightened around my waist as she hugged my body not wanting to let go.

“Its okay, we’re okay” I whispered softly before kissing her, she pressed her forehead against mine and kissed me back passionately. She nodded a little assuring me to continue. I slowly started my strokes back up as she buried her face in my neck.

I loved her, I wanted to protect her at all costs.

I kept my stokes fast and steady like she liked them. She moved her hips against mine and looked back up into my eyes. She kissed me deeply as our tongues went to war. I could hear her soft moans escaping into the kiss and it drove me crazy. I could feel myself close.

I slammed her faster and harder with each stroke as I felt her body began to shake again, her legs slowly losing their grip around my waist and her nails digging deep into my bare back.

“Oh my God, Val” she moaned, but containing herself this time as she leaned her head back against the wall letting her climax take over with pleasure. Her legs giving out, but I still held her up.

“Fuck Lu” I growled into her ear, hearing her say my name in that much pleasure was enough to send me over the edge. I buried my face inside her neck as I busted hard into her, pulling her body tightly into mine before setting her back down letting her feet land on the floor. She still gripped onto me because her legs were shaking. We stood there for a moment before the looked up at me and pulled away.

“We cant do this anymore” I grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

“Stop being like this Lu” her eyes met mine once again. I knew it was her fear always talking, not her.

“Like what Val? We almost got caught today. Is that really what you want?” she tugged her arm away but I wouldn’t let her, I pulled her back to me.

“But we didn’t, you cant deny what we have. What we make each other feel. I know you’re scared, but I will always be here for you.” She sighed and didn’t pull away this time. I pressed my lips against her forehead and kissed it, hugging her naked body tightly. I slowly let her go as she walked over to pick up her dress along with her accessories that were thrown everywhere.

“Goodnight Val” she said softly meeting my eyes before walking away into her bedroom. I wished she would have asked me to come with her. I hope some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the story! Love feedback, thanks!


End file.
